


Caught you looking [so I looked back] 回应（史蒂夫视角）

by asadeseki



Series: Staring/视奸 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Sam notices things, Staring, Steve is secretly a creeper, Teasing, boys, but so is Tony, hand holding, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫喜欢看托尼，发现原来托尼喜欢视奸他。（AKA：互相视奸的日常）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught you looking [so I looked back] 回应（史蒂夫视角）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_City](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/gifts).
  * A translation of [Caught you looking [so I looked back]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439416) by [Red_City](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City). 



 

虽然他们上课没有固定的座位表，但史蒂夫不喜欢变动，所以总是坐在第二排，山姆的旁边。他试着集中注意力，真的，可是这课实在是太无聊了。每次关掉手机后，他都有种冲动想把它拿出来发短信，可是史蒂夫觉得这样太不礼貌了。山姆却毫不在意地发着短信，就像现在这样。

 

说到手机，史蒂夫感到椅子一震，于是低头看了一眼书包的前袋。不用说一定是娜塔莎，或者是克林特，他们 **知道** 他上课从来不看手机，却还一直给他发短信。史蒂夫叹气，他没有抬头看黑板，而是抓住这个机会回头瞥了一眼。

 

托尼像往常一样坐在最后一排，低头看着课桌涂涂画画。他上课从来不听，这对史蒂芬来说非常有利，多亏这样他偷看托尼才从来没有被发现。是的，他偷看托尼。一直。

 

“你知道么他一直都在盯着你。”山姆对着手机头也不抬地说。史蒂夫一愣，有些窘迫地转过身。

 

“什么？”

 

“你的小男友，史塔克。他上课的时候一直看着你。每时每刻。”

 

“不他才没有。”

 

“他 **有** ，史蒂夫。我真好奇你们怎么到现在还没被对方抓包。”

 

“他看我就跟看别人一样，我处在他的视野范围内。他不是故意盯着我。”

 

“他就是。”山姆重申一遍，向史蒂夫挑眉，扭扭头示意他去看托尼。

 

“山姆，他没有盯着我，我——”史蒂夫声音渐弱，因为他回头发现托尼的目光正粘在他的肩膀上。

 

“你刚说什么来着？”山姆得意地说。

 

“闭嘴。”史蒂夫的眼睛没有离开托尼。他看着托尼的眼睛缓缓从他的肩膀游移到他的脖子，他的下巴，他的嘴唇，最终对上他的眼睛。托尼立马低头，脸刷地红了，史蒂夫微笑。他没有移开视线，希望托尼能再次抬头看他。终于，他看了。

 

史蒂夫松了口气，当他们眼神交汇的时候，他笑了。托尼也没有移开目光——或许山姆是对的。他们就这样 _对视_ 了几秒钟，然后史蒂夫注意到老师布置了一项新作业。他真得回头了，可是他完全无法将自己的视线挪开。山姆清了清嗓子。史蒂夫无视了他，不过他先慢慢转过身子，在最后一秒钟才不舍地回过头。在那一瞬间，他向托尼眨了眨眼。

 

山姆鄙夷地哼哼。史蒂夫依旧无视了他。

 

史蒂夫试着集中精神，真的，但他无法自制地每隔几分钟就回头看托尼。这家伙现在开始明目张胆地视奸了，一点也不介意史蒂夫发现，每次史蒂夫回头都能看到他的眼神依旧紧锁在他身上，这让史蒂夫脸上的笑意更深了。铃声响起的时候，史蒂夫从容起身，摆手让山姆先走。托尼像往常一样飞快地跑出教室，史蒂夫抓住他的手腕阻止了他。

 

“嗨，”史蒂夫说。

 

“呃，嘿，”托尼很明显慌了。史蒂夫爱死了他两颊的红晕，非常衬他。

 

“我不知道你有没有注意听讲，”史蒂夫知道他没有，“老师说下次小组活动要找搭档。你有兴趣吗？”

 

托尼看起来很惊讶，“兴趣？对你吗？当然有。”当他意识到自己说了什么之后，脸更红了。“啊——我是说，好的，小组搭档。没问题。听起来不错。”

 

史蒂夫努力忍住不让自己喷笑出来，托尼慌乱的样子真的超级可爱。

 

“好的，太好了。明天我会坐过来，我们可以好好讨论一下。”史蒂夫微笑。

 

“好。”托尼朝史蒂夫做了一个类似挥手的奇怪姿势，然后冲出了教室。

 

他们上课没有固定的座位表，而史蒂夫发现变动也是一件好事。所以他不再跟他最好的朋友山姆坐在第二排，而是坐到了最后一排，离门口两张座位，就在托尼身边，与他十指相扣。现在，每当托尼发现史蒂夫看着他，他再也不会避开他的目光。

 

-FIN-

 

 

 


End file.
